If I Never See Your Face Again
by Pho1297
Summary: Met at a Rave, Eli and Clare hit it off right away. Both wanting to get over their past,they have a one-night-stand which leaves them both flustered and confused, and most importantly, not expecting to see the other again. A/U *Warning* Lemons Full inside
1. I Let You Slip Away

**New story! **

**And it's my first lemons story so it's a little sucky during the smut parts.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own Maroon 5's **_**If I Never See Your Face Again**_** which is not only the name of the story put what it's inspired by. And I also don't own **_**How To Love**_** by Lil' Wayne.**

**The lyrics at the ends of the chapters and the names of the chapters won't always be in order, so if you're going by the song: Don't. Cause it'll mess you up. What ever the chapter has to do with, is where I will get the lyrics from.**

**Make sense?**

**Good. **

**And this is an A/U fic, keep in mind.**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Met at a Rave, friends of friends Eli and Clare hit it off right away. Both wanting to get over their past, they do what any other drunk teenager going into college would have done. A one-night-stand leaves them both flustered and confused, and most importantly, not expecting to see the other again. Especially not in the same Creative Writing Class. *Warning* Au, Lemons**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I Let You Slip Away

Clare Edwards. Nineteen year old, blue-eyed, auburn haired beauty. Straight out of high school, top of the Degrassi Community School Class of 2011. Beloved by many, she and her two best friends, Ali Bhandari and Bianca De Sousa, were getting their last kicks and giggles out at a rave Bianca knew in downtown Toronto. Contrary to the two vibrant young ladies on either of Clare's sides, she wasn't much of a partier. Sure, she liked to dance with the rest of them—and was rather good at it mind you, but nothing like the ravenous Latina to her right. But she wasn't up for the typical teenage idiocy that seemed to posses her high school. But tonight was different. In a weeks time, the three would be attending Toronto University and they were now celebrating and enjoying their last bits of summer freedom. Not only that, but they were celebrating Clare's new relationship status; Single.

Ali Bhandari was a small, nearly pint sized, Indian girl. But don't let her size fool you—when she got into one of her fits, she was scary. Piss her off, and you'd have hell to pay. Obsessed with men, all she wanted was a 'good time' tonight.

Then there was Bianca De Sousa. She seemed very out of place in this group. She was the perfect image of a Latina Princess, olive-toned skin, luscious brown curls, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was a bit of a hot mess and found herself dialing Clare's number often if she was too high or wasted to drive herself home. Cross her, and she can be a complete bitch. But when it comes to her two best friends, Clare and Ali, she'd do anything.

"Oh come on, Clare Bear. Cheer up!" Ali demanded, "It's our last free night together to party so hard we won't remember what we did last Tuesday! Fitz was a douche bag and deserves everything he got."

"Mark and I dated for two years—"

"And for one and a half of that he was shoving his dick between Jenna's legs." Bianca quipped as she downed her Corona.

"Not helping, Bee," Clare seethed, "but how do you get over that?" She asked advice of her two tipsy friends.

"You know what you need?" Bianca slurred, "A good _fuck!_" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"Bianca!"

"No, no, no, she's right Clare," Ali stepped up, "The best way to get over a man, is to get _under_ a new one!"

Clare looked at them, clearly displeased, "I'm not going to sleep with a random stranger." She clarified.

"But after you do, they won't be strangers anymore." Ali pointed out.

"Yeah, Clare. And it's not like you're a virgin anymore. And let me tell you; once you start, you just can't stop! _Mmm!_" Bianca practically moaned when a hot guy passed by the three.

"Okay, okay, okay," Ali stepped in, "You may not need to get laid, but you do need one of these," She handed Clare a Cosmo, "Bottoms up!" She cheered as they clinked their cups. They held onto each others hands and made their way to the dance floor. What began as a small grinding train turned into a mass of male bodies, each begging for their chance to dance with the three breathtaking ladies.

**xXx**

Eli Goldsworthy was the last person you'd ever expect to be at this party. His two buddies, Adam and Drew Torres dragged him here to get his mind off his ex, Imogen Moreno. But Eli, being Eli, was stubborn. He wasn't a heavy drinker or a womanizer like the two—or maybe just Drew—beside him, but he's admit, maybe just this time wouldn't be so bad.

"C'mon bro, get over her. That bitch treated you like shit and was a stage five clinger. She practically stalked your life!" Drew said.

"Bro, you _gotta_ stop watching the Jersey Shore. It's going to kill the last three brain cells you have left." Eli chuckled.

"All reality TV aside, Drew's right. You need to find someone new. Preferably someone who _doesn't_ have their own person copy of your medical records." Adam joked.

"Yeah man, I mean the girls go _crazy_ over you. You're twenty, good looking, and your whole attitude just screams, 'figure me out!'. Dude, chicks dig that!"

Eli chuckled, "I am irresistible, aren't I?" He smirked to himself.

"Way to go, Andrew; his ego just grew so big it can't even fit in Canada anymore! It grew all the way out to Alaska!" Adam exclaimed, half serious.

"Oh, hardy, har, har." Eli said sarcastically.

He took a sip of his drink and let his eyes wander the club-like rave, until they stopped dead center in the middle of the dance floor. His eyes met a porcelain skinned, auburn haired beauty, surrounded by almost all the men at the party. Her red tinted curls bounced with each move she made, the lights catching in the black sequins of her vest which stopped right under her breasts. The white silk and lace tank top was riding up, showing her ivory colored midriff. But what captured the twenty year old's admiration was her large, bright sapphires she had for eyes. He was mesmerized.

He continued to pay attention to nothing else but the mystery beauty on the dance floor, "Eli…Earth to Eli, come in Eli!" Adam tried getting the attention of his best friend. He and Drew followed Eli's star struck gaze and gasped simultaneously.

"Is that—" Drew started.

"Miss Saint Clare Edwards," Adam finished, smirking.

This caught Eli's attention, "Who?"

"Clare Edwards. She's nineteen and went to mine and Drew's old high school, Degrassi. She was a good friend of mine until we moved and transferred to Bardell." Adam answered.

"Clare Bear's _really_ grown up, hasn't she?" Drew muttered, taking in her matured, womanly form.

"Jesus, Eli, if you stare any harder, you'll burn holes in her head." Adam joked, but Eli was too busy looking at Clare Edwards.

"Man, she's beautiful." He murmured to himself.

**xXx**

Clare could feel a pair of eyes on her as she dance and began searching for who it was. Once she was able to see past the sea of men, her eyes clashed with a pair of deep, never-ending green eyes. She gouged the expression of the owner's face; a strong, defined jaw, a thin nose, and an amused smirk adorning his thin lips that Clare found quite sexy. She blushed and looked down, causing Bianca behind her to stop dancing.

"Alright, Edwards, who is it?" She questioned knowingly.

"N-no one." She tried feigning innocence but the stuttering was a dead give away.

"Lying is a sin, Saint Clare," Ali teased, "Now spill!" When Clare wouldn't budge, she and Bianca began to scope the Rave but stopped when their eyes landed on the same boy, "That's not him, right?" Ali asked pointing to a tall, dark skinned built boy Clare thought looked oddly familiar standing beside the smirking boy.

Clare shook her head, "No."

Ali and Bianca turned to each other, "I CALL DIBS!" they screamed in unison, "Clare! Tell her _I _want him!" They complained.

Clare giggled and came up with a compromise, "Rock, Paper, Scissors for it." She giggled. They went through the ten year old like competition and Bianca beat Ali, two out of three. She won the man.

"So, Clare Bear, where's your man?" Bianca asked as they three walked away from the dance floor and back towards the bar.

"I don't have one. I told you, it was nothing."

"Oh no, Edwards. Something's got you hot and bothered and I want to know who." She demanded.

"Don't worry about me, go find that guy." Clare urged her.

"You come with me! There were three guys, you can have one too!" She shouted as she pulled her and Ali in that direction. They stopped in front of them and Ali and Bianca started flirting.

"Why hello there," Bianca said seductively to the tall one. Meanwhile, Clare's eyes were glued to the mesmerizing greens one that had been staring at her earlier.

"Well if it isn't Clare Edwards." A familiar voice said. Clare broke her gaze from the mystery boy and looked to his left to see a boy, slightly taller with pale blue eyes and auburn hair, slightly darker than her own.

"Is that…Adam? Adam Torres?" She questioned in disbelief.

"The one and only." Adam answered.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you since tenth grade!" She exclaimed as she went to give him a hug.

"Right? It's been so long! We should have never lost touch." He said, joining her embrace. Clare missed Adam. On their first day of ninth grade, they both found themselves friendless and eating in the Zen Garden. They ran into each other, Clare spilling her milk all over him, him spilling his mashed potatoes on her. They were best friends ever since.

"So who are your friends, Clare?" Ali asked as she began to eye Adam.

"Right. This," She pointed to Adam, "Is an old friend of mine who went to Degrassi before you came, that," She pointed to Drew, who was now flirting with Bianca, "Is his older step brother, Drew, and this…?" She trailed off pointing to the boys she didn't know.

"Oh, Clare. This is my friend, Eli Goldsworthy." Adam introduced. She looked back to the intriguing man standing next to her childhood friend.

"Clare." She said blushing, offering her hand.

"Eli." He said, returning the gesture. The stood there, silently as their friends drifted off to dance with one another. Clare broke the silence.

"So, how do you know Adam and Drew?" She asked nonchalantly.

Eli chuckled, "When he transferred to Bardell, he and I entered the same contest to win tickets to the 2010 Dead Hand Reunion Tour. We had to keep our hands on a truck and neither one of us were gonna cave so we split the four tickets. We went together, he brought Drew, we've been best friends ever since."

"Ahh…interesting story. I guess I've finally met someone who's as stubborn and hard headed as Adam over there," Clare chuckled, "He was my only friend in grades nine and ten. We were both loners so we just started being lonely together. Soon after he left, I met Ali and Bianca."

"Are you and Adam the same age?" He asked.

"Yup. Just turned nineteen last Wednesday." She nodded.

"Oh, so you're out celebrating your birthday?"

"No, we came to enjoy our last bits of freedom until college. Well, and me being newly single."

"Same here. She was kinda…clingy. Don't like talking about it." He shuttered.

"I wish my ex was. He cheated on me during most of our relationship." Clare muttered sadly.

"Sorry to hear that. He's an ass, letting someone as beautiful as you slip away."

Clare looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"You know, you have really pretty eyes." He complimented.

"Thanks." Just then, Bianca came back, dragging Drew with her.

"Claaaare….Are you gonna dance or what? It's no fun with out you."

"Sure, Bee, give me a sec," Bianca glanced at Eli and giggled, but walked away. Clare to back to Eli.

"Well? You wanna dance?" He asked, offering his hand.

"Sure." She grabbed it and walked to the dance floor. As they stepped on, _How To Love_ by Lil' Wayne started playing, and she wrapped her thin arms around his waist, bringing her right against him.

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart. Never really had luck couldn't never figure out. How to love. How to love. You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever. Now you in the corner tryna put it together. How to love. How to love._

They stared into each others' lust filled eyes as their hips moved rhythmically against each others, one of Clare's legs wrapped behind Eli's, Clare biting her lip.

Eli lowered his head to Clare's ear, "God, you have no idea how bad I want you when you bite your lip like that," He growled.

Clare moaned. Not know what took over her, she grabbed Eli's face and brought it down forcefully to hers. Their lips mashed together hungrily and desperately, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Eli's hands traveled up her shirt, palming the under side up her breasts, causing Clare to involuntarily moan. Eli had picked Clare up and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying them to an open room somewhere—anywhere. They stopped against walls along the way, continuing to suck each other's faces off. They finally found a vacant room and went in, slamming and locking the door behind them, Eli immediately pulling at the clothes covering her torso and swiftly removing her bra.

"Do you…have a…condom?" Clare asked between gasps and kisses.

"I'm drunk, not stupid." Eli answered with a chuckle, causing Clare to roll her eyes.

"Tell me; do you do this often?" Eli asked as he lied her down on the bed they were lucky enough to find.

"Sleep with random people? Never. I've only been with one other man in my life." Clare breathed out silently.

"I guess that makes me special." He stated smugly.

"Just shut up and take your pants off." She muttered, working at the buttons of his shirt.

"Never thought you'd ask…" He murmured, pulling off his acid wash skinny jeans.

Clare plunged her hand in his boxers, stroking his growing member, causing Eli to moan in her mouth. He looked down at her, his eyes so dark with lust they were almost black. She pulled his boxers down to his ankles. Eli questioned her with her eyes, making sure _this_ was okay. She nodded her head. He rolled on the condom and pushed into her, causing her to scream out in ecstasy. Eli almost lost it feeling how tight she was around him, her walls clenching and unclenching in pleasure around him.

"God, you're so fucking tight." He growled against her lips as his hands moved down to massage her clit.

"Mmm, oh, God!" She moaned out. She could feel her release coming, as the elastic band began to brake in her lower abdomen.

"Fuck…ohhh, fuck!" Eli moaned loudly as he released. He continued rubbing on Clare's clit to bring her to her peak.

"Ohh, ohh! Fuck-k-k-k!' She screamed as the elastic band burst in her abdomen. When he felt her release, he collapsed onto her chest.

As Clare caught her breath, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked her.

"I just slept with a total stranger. I _never_ though I'd ever be in this situation." She laughed again.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" He asked, smirking.

"The way you made me feel was a…_very_ good, good thing," She murmured in bliss.

"And I'm not a stranger; I'm a…friend of a friend." He mused.

"Speaking of friends, we better get back before ours start to worry." Clare said, sighing sadly. She truly didn't want to go. She enjoyed Eli's company and was sad as she realized she probably would never see him again.

Eli sighed, too, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Eli muttered, rolling off of her. He grabbed his boxers thrown on the floor and slipped them on along with his skinny jeans. Clare took a moment that she hadn't before to ogle his naked upper body, his toned abs showing signs of a forming six pack, his back muscles contacting as he threw on his tee shirt.

Clare sighed half heartedly as she pulled up her black skinny jeans, whit tank top and sequined vest. She fixed her make out hair and stood up, trying to erase any evidence she just had sex with someone she'd only known for fifteen minutes. Eli turned to her and smirked,

"Ready?" He asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah," I stood up. Just before he opened the door, he pulled her in for one more feverent but passionate kiss.

"Because I'll probably never see you again," He said, smiling meekly.

She smiled sadly and nodded her head, walking out the door to find Ali and Bianca.

They wadded their way through the mass of people until they found Ali dancing with Adam and Bianca flirting with Drew on the side.

"Hey, Clare! Where have you been?" Ali called over the music.

"Oh, I was just talking to Eli." She covered. She wasn't going to tell her friends that she did exactly what she said she wouldn't. She would look like a hypocrite. Not only a hypocrite but she'd look like a whore. Her friends wouldn't think her one but she felt like it.

"Alright, well we have to go. Our shift at the Dot starts at ten tomorrow and Bee's wasted." Ali said as she pointed to a giggling Bianca sitting in Drew's lap.

"Okay, let me just go say bye to—" She turned around and he was gone. Eli was gone. This made Clare feel terrible. Not only did she sleep with a random stranger but she degraded herself. He's probably been with a different girl every night, using the same catch lines over and over again. She felt like a fool. She let herself succumb to lust and he used her. She's not going to say he took advantage of her. Sure, she was a little tipsy, but was fully aware of her actions. But it didn't matter to him. All he wanted was a good fuck. Well that's what he got.

As a matter of fact, that's what she got. A good fuck. Just like Bianca said she should. He treated her like nothing, she could do the same. It was merely a one-night-stand; they happened all the time. No different with them. Why should she feel bad? She wouldn't. She would forget Eli Goldsworthy. She would never see his face again, and she didn't mind. He had no hold on her.

"Never mind. Let's go." She said, gathering up Ali and Bianca and going to her car, praying Bianca wouldn't throw up in the back seat.

But there was a small part of herself nagging her, telling her she wouldn't be able to forget that easily. There was something about Eli that pulled her to him. If it was anybody else…no. _Stop it_, she thought to herself. She pushed Eli Goldsworthy as far away from her mind as she could, driving to her house which was thankfully unoccupied because her mother was spending the night with her boyfriend, Jerry (_Ewwww)_. This meant she wouldn't get in trouble for under age drinking.

"So Clare, what did you and Mister Tall Dark and Mysterious do?" Ali teased as the pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She answered.

**xXx**

"So what happened with you and Clare Bear?" Adam asked Eli as they left the Rave.

"Nothing, Adam, leave it alone." Eli mumbled grumpily.

"Aw, what's wrong? Did poor wittle Ewi not scwore?" Drew teased.

"Got farther than you." He countered, snappily.

"Oooooh_! Burn!_" Adam said.

"Than what's the problem man?"

"I let her slip away." He muttered sadly. He felt stupid. He was just talking about how stupid her ex boyfriend was, and here he was, boned her and left. She said she would never do this. Ever. But there was something different with him. The same was for Eli. He genuinely liked her and he _let her slip away._

"You mean you didn't get her digits? Don't worry man, there's other chicks." Drew said. Patting him on the back.

"Not like her. Not like her."

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away._

* * *

><p><strong>So…<strong>

**What'd ya think?**

**Did it suck?**

**Should I just stop it all together? Or do you guys want more?**

**Yeah, that's what I thought!**

**Sorry again if the smut was bad, but it was my first time.**

**And like I said: This is an A/U fic. Clare will be closer with Bianca than Ali. I just like the idea of their friendship. And yes I used Fitz instead of KC, but whatever.**

**And yes. I trashed Imogen. I don't like her. And the fact that I'm an EClare shipper has nothing to do with why I don't like her, it has to do with the fact that she's sabotaging and manipulating Eli when he obviously needs help. If Eli and Clare never got back together I wouldn't care as long as Eli doesn't go closer to the edge with Imogen pushing him over. Because I like Jake, I think he's hilarious. I have no problem with the fact he's involved with Clare and Eli's not. Just don't be mad at me for calling her a stalker (cause newsflash, she is!)**

**So…**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**~Pho:) **


	2. Can't Believe I'm Right Behind You

**Why, herro.**

**So, this chapter was kind of a filler, so it might be a little boring...**

**I tried adding humor so make it less boring! **

**Anyway...**

**Not much to say...so on with the story!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi, Maroon 5's _If I Never See Your Face Again,_ or _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry.**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Can't Believe I'm Right Behind You**

"Okay, girls, do you have everything you need?" Helen Edwards asked Clare, Bianca, and Ali as their mothers stood in the driveway to see them leave for University.

"Yeah, Mom, we're good to go." Clare said enthusiastically, ready to get on with a life that didn't consist of living in her mother's house.

"You've got a full tank of gas?"

"Yes."

"Money in case you need to stop for gas or food?"

"Mom, it's not that far."

"Bianca, asegúrate de que tienes todo lo que necesita, y recuerde: tu no necesita más problemas, por lo que despedirá a los chicos por un tiempo, se centran en tu." Rosina De Sousa spoke quickly to Bianca.

"Mamá, lo sé, lo sé, no soy una niña más, puedo cuidar de mí misma." She answered annoyed.

"Alliah, make sure you've got your father, Savtaj, and I on Speed dial!" Jahida Bhandari said worriedly to her daughter.

"Yes, Mother, I've got everything I need." Ali said assuringly.

"Aww, our little girls are growing up so fast!" Helen said sniffling.

"Mi bebe!" Rosina cried.

"Mom, I'm the only one who understands you, English please.

"Aliah. Your father and I are so proud." Jahida said, crying as well.

"Call us when You get there!"

"Do not worry mom, we'll be fine. But we have to go because we have to get settled in and find our dorms; we start classes tomorrow." Clare said.

"Alright College Girls. Drive safely. We love you!"

"We love you too. Bye!" The three said at the same time. Clare started pulling out of the driveway, having a rather difficult time being all of their stuff was packed as tight as it could be in the back of her Honda Civic.

"Finally!" They said in unison as their weeping mothers disappeared in the rearview mirror.

"Bianca, I love your mother but I understood nothing of what she said." Ali giggled in the backseat.

"Yeah, that's because you paid more attention to Owen in Spanish class then Señora." Clare countered.

"That was in like…tenth grade."

"You still didn't pay attention." Said Bianca.

The car was quiet until Clare's curiosity got the best of her.

Clare turned to Bianca, "He's…not going to TU, is he?" She asked.

"From what I heard from Owen, he's going to some Trade School in the states. He'll be far away from you, Clare Bear, don't worry." Bianca soothed.

"Okay, enough of the heavy! Turn up the tunes!" Ali cheered.

Clare turned up the radio to Katy Perry's, _Teenage Dream._ The three of the rolled the windows, blasting and singing along to the music as they drove down the highway.

**xXx**

The girls made it to the main office building to get the schedules and room numbers. Luck was with them, and it turned out that Clare and Bianca would be sharing a dorm and Ali was only down the hall. They were in building **C4, **Terrence Hall, and Ali and Bianca were excited to see that this specific hall was co-ed.

"Ali, you might be lucky enough to be roomed with a guy—a hot guy." Bianca said as the trio carried their things to their dorms.

"Yeah but what if I'm not? What if it's an ugly guy?" She asked causing Clare to roll her eyes.

"Then pray to God it's a girl." She said.

"Well. Here's my stop. Room **258**. What room are you guys again?" she asked.

"Room **262**. We're right down the hall," Clare assured.

"We'll meet for lunch at three thirty, okay? We'll go to the Dot." Bianca said.

"Okay. See you then." She said. They waved their goodbyes and continued walking down the hall, until they reached their dorm.

They looked to each other, "Ready?"

"Ready." Clare unlocked the door to a light purple room with two small closets, dressers, two twin beds, and two desks.

"Finally," Bianca murmured as she dropped her boxes and plopped on one of the beds.

"Come on, Bee. Get your lazy ass up, we have to get settled in now because we won't have time later." Bianca said.

"No…" She groaned in response.

"You asked for it," Clare smirked sinisterly as she jumped on Bianca.

"Oof, Edwards! Get off of me before I bite you!" She laughed.

"Then start unpacking!" Clare demanded with a giggle.

"Jesus Christ, for a tiny person, you fall hard, Escritor Pequeños."

"Are you ready to unpack?"

"Yes?" she answered meekly, afraid Clare would jump on her again.

"Good." And she hopped off. The first thing Bianca pulled out was her iHome and iPhone, playing music loudly for she and Clare to dance to as they passed.

They put all of their clothes and dresser drawers and closets and made out their beds. They saved the best for last; decorating their room. Though their tastes differed slightly, their walls consisted of band posters of The Dead Hand, Maroon 5, P!nk, Katy Perry, and Eminem. They were a diverse group of people. They saved their knick knacks, precious valuable, and photographs for last, cherishing the memories of their childhood. When Clare came across a picture of her, Bianca and Ali, she realized she had to tell someone about what happened with Eli.

"Bianca, can I tell you something? No judgments, no making me feel bad?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, Clare." Bianca said, turning down the music and giving Clare her full attention.

"Well, you know that Rave we went to last week?"

"Not really, I was wasted, remember?"

"Right. But do you remember the guy I was talking to? Eli?" She asked.

"Kinda short? Skinny? Wore all black?"

"Yeah him."

"Yeah. Clare…"

"Ihadsexwithhim." Clare breathed out quickly. Bianca almost didn't catch it, but when she did, she practically had to pick her jaw up off the floor.

"You mean to tell me, my sweet, innocent, Saint Clare Bear, fucked a random party goer?" She asked, smiling, "I'm so proud."

"Bianca, this is serious."

"Wait, he _did_ use a condom, right?" She asked becoming worried.

"Yes, Bee, of course, I made sure." Clare assured her.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I don't go sleeping with someone I met five minutes ago. The only other man I've been with was Mark, and it was after a year of dating. But with Eli, it was different. I _really_ wanted him. Not just wanted him like that, but actually wanted him. There was something about him that I found intriguing and I actually liked him. And then after he got what he wanted, he was abruptly gone. And I felt used. Like I was just a random fuck for him and that he felt nothing for me. That everything he said to me was a lie. So I was going to treat it just like any other one-night-stand and forget about him, but Bee, I had to tell someone and you're more understandable in this situation than Ali would be so you can't tell her." Clare concluded.

"My lips are sealed," She said, zipping her lips with her fingers, "So. How was it?" She asked smirking.

"Bianca!" Clare exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her.

"It was a question, Edwards, I want to know how good he was!" She said shamelessly. This is why Clare loved Bianca. No matter what Clare did, Bianca was always her solid ground. Sure, she had Ali, but she didn't understand. After her parents split, Clare's 'Holier Than Thou' reputation was forgotten, forming into her own woman. She gave up her purity vow and was more free with herself, but she still wasn't one to hook up all the time. Her clothes became less conservative and her cross necklace was placed in a frame she left hanging over her bed to remind her no matter where life takes her, she'll always have Jesus, even if she wasn't a Bible Hugger anymore. And when Clare had her falling outs, Bianca was who she went to. Her parents had split up when she was a Freshman, and she and her mother moved out of the states and to Toronto to get away from it all. Bianca was a free spirit and did whatever she damn well pleased, and understood when all Clare wanted was a drink.

Clare smiled shyly and blushed at the memory, "Really…_really_ good."

"Clare Edwards, you little vixen!" She giggled.

**xXx**

Ali was knocking on their door at promptly three thirty, eager to see how her two besties were adapting to dorm life.

"So I walked into my room and half of it was already filled. I knew right away it was a girl, and a stylish one at that," Ali began as the three split a basket of free fries thanks to their employee discount (which happened to be extended seeing Clare's brother-in-law owned the place), "And she was sitting on her bed talking to another girl and I thought I was in the wrong room but I wasn't. It was her girlfriend." Ali said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Your roommate's gay?" Bianca asked, flabbergasted.

"Bee, is it really such a big deal?" Clare asked, suddenly embarrassed by her friends behavior.

"No, no, no, not at all. It's just…I don't think any of us were expecting that."

"I sure know I wasn't. But her name is Fiona Coyne and she's really very sweet and she is a sophomore. Apparently, her daddy is a big diplomat in New York and she is loaded." Ali said, exaggerating her expression.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting along with your roommate," Clare said, "I've read a few articles on the Coyne's and Fiona is a huge fashonista." She quipped, sipping her vanilla milkshake.

"I know! That's the best part! She never wears the same thing twice and she said I can keep the rejects!" She squealed in excitement. Bianca and Clare laughed at her and continued chatting.

"So Clare, what about guys?" Ali asked.

"Guy? What guy?" Clare questioned, practically sweating.

"No Clare, _guys_. Have you seen any on campus that you're interested in?"

"Uh, no, it's our first day _on_ campus. Besides, I'm not really up for a relationship." Clare said and all she could think about was Eli's eyes, his smirk, the way he'd swipe at his dark brown hair to get it out of his eyes. _Ah, swoon._

"C'mon Clare. You're not going to be young forever; get over him." Ali said, not specifying.

"Yeah Clare, _get over him_." Bianca said with a double meaning. Clare looked to her.

"I'm trying. And I am. I'm just going to forget about E—errr, Mark." She said catching herself. Bianca giggled and winked at her, mouthing, _Nice save_.

"Clare, can I talk to you?" A deep voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Owen, standing behind her, not meeting her eyes and looking ashamed. Owen was another person in her group of close-knit friends which consisted of Bianca, Ali, and Owen. But Owen knew that Fitz was cheating on Clare, and said nothing.

"Why should I talk to you?" She snapped.

"Because I'm your friend!"

"You weren't my friend when you didn't tell me Mark was cheating on me!"

"Clare, he was my friend too, what was I supposed to do?"

Clare laughed humorlessly, "Bros before hos, right?"

"C'mon, Clare Bear, you know it's not like that." He pleaded. Finally looking at her.

"Yeah? Well it sure feels like it," She said as she stood up from the table, "Come on guys, let's go." She said angrily seeing Owen interrupted their much needed girl time before school started. She began to walk past when he pulled her arm back.

"I'm sorry." He said earnestly.

"You weren't sorry while Fitz was cheating on me."

"I couldn't tell you; I couldn't hurt you like that."

"Okay, so you sat there and watched me hurt over how he treated me, watched me cry, watched me beg, watch me try and figure out what the fuck was going on and you still didn't think it necessary to tell me what the fuck was happening? Did you?" She asked in a hushed yell.

"All the time! But I couldn't bring myself to do it." He said shamefully.

"Then why am I standing here? Why am I listening to this?" She questioned.

"Because I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it."

"Until I believe you." Clare answered.

"Clare, you know I love you and you're like a sister to me—"

"You should of thought of that before."

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry! Please, please forgive me." Never in her life had Clare seen Owen Milligan grovel for anyone's forgiveness. She believed he was sincere, and she wanted to forgive him but there would always be a small part of her that felt betrayal when she saw him. She stood there for what Owen thought was forever. She thought truly hard on her decision. She turned back to him and groaned.

"Fine," She muttered,

"Really? You're not mad anymore?" He asked, confused.

"Oh I'm mad, but I forgive you. I'm turning over a new leaf; forgetting about my past and moving on with my life," She said, "I figured I'd need my best friends in it." She smiled softly.

"Thanks, Clare Bear." She smiled at him and she left the Dot to Ali and Bianca who were waiting outside.

"So did you forgive him?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. I wanna forget about my past problems and to do that I need my friends by my side," She said shrugging her shoulders, "I don't want to start the school year off with enemies.

"Great. So now we can go to your dorm to pick out our outfits for our first day of our first year of Toronto University!" Ali squealed.

Clare shook her head at her, "Ali, Ali, Ali. I'm calling together an intervention. Your love for clothes is unhealthy. Bianca and I are putting you in Shoppers Anonymous. You need help." Clare said sarcastically.

"No, no, no, one more, just one more shopping spree! After that I'll stop, I swear!" Ali played along, pretending to beg Clare in the middle of the street.

"Alright, you shopaholic. Let's go." Bianca laughed.

xXx

"Push up."

"Push up." Ali and Bianca had finished picking their outfits and were now picking Clare's, sitting on Clare's bed so the had a good view when she came out of the bathroom, clothes strewn over Bianca's bed.

"But it make my boobs look fake." Clare argued.

"Exactly." Bianca mused.

"You've got to dress to impress." Ali said.

"Who am I impressing?" Clare asked.

"Young, hot teachers," Bianca began.

"Cute classmates," Ali mused.

"Sexy bedmates," Bianca said with a wink.

Clare groaned internally, "_Bee…_"

"Okay, okay. But you're wearing the push up bra." She smirked at her. Clare groaned again, this time aloud, and walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

**xXx**

"So you have no idea what's gone on with her in the past three years?" Eli asked Adam as they walked out of dorm** 269** in Terrence hall for their first class of the day.

"No. We lost touch a few months after I moved. Did she give you any info?"

"All she told me was she was nineteen, getting over a break up, and was going into college."

"Yeah man, but don't get your hopes up. Just because she said she was going to college doesn't mean here. She could be going anywhere in Canada, hell, with the grades she got, she's probably going to Yale or Harvard in the states." This news caused Eli to frown. Maybe Adam was right. He'd probably never see Clare Edwards again. Was that even her name?_ Yeah Eli, who're you trying to kid?_ He remembered everything about. The way her body moved with the beat of the music. The way her cinnamon curls framed her face. The way her ocean blue eyes glistened in the low light.

_God, she was beautiful_. And his memories probably wouldn't do her justice.

"So what your saying is I should just get over her?" He asked.

"Yeah. Clare's my friend and all but you shouldn't be stressing over a girl _you_ met at a rave. And man, did Drew bitch! He wishes he was as lucky as you; nails a girl who actually leaves when he's done."

"I'm not Drew." Eli growled.

"Okay, okay, just chill. Besides, he's just pissed that you got lucky and he didn't." Adam chuckled.

"You and your brother are the nastiest people I've ever met." Eli joked.

"I may be nasty, but Drew's dick is going to fall off it'll get so heavy with warts."

"Ooh, I get to tell him!" Eli joked as they walked into the Creative Writing classroom.

"So do you know anything about the teacher…Miss Dawes?" Eli asked.

"Nah, you know Drew didn't get in by his classes, you think he took extra ones? He may be a sophomore, but I know grade twos smarter than him." Adam said as they took their seats.

"Good point."

Eli looked around the classroom. There really weren't many people there. Most people minored in classes like this one, but not Majored. However, Eli did. His love for literature and fictional writing was what landed him a seat in this class, and though he

was sometimes a slacker, he wasn't complaining whatsoever.

Eli and Adam were interrupted from their conversation when the teacher flew in like a bat out of hell, slamming the door behind her, dropping different papers and texts onto her desk and writing an introduction on the board.

As she wrote, she began to speak, "No now, this class is to be taken seriously. Don't think you can just get by the semester and give me your bare minimum. If that's what you expected, I suggest you get out. Now," Adam and Eli looked to each other and shook their heads. Miss Dawes turned back to the class, a whole new attitude protruding her, "Now that that's all settled, welcome to my writing class. Remember, this is not high school. I want your best, and I want your all. I don't tolerate excuses, bad attitudes, or disrespect so leave it all at the door or don't come in at all. If you must, put it into your writing. Great writers are able to use their emotions in their works, creating true master pieces," She said as she lent down on her desk, smiling at us, "With that said, I'm assigning you writing partners. In all my years of teaching, I've never done this before. You are my guinea pigs. I want to see improvement in your work with the help of your partner, so let's start."

At this point, Eli was starting to grow bored. The Miss Dawes went around to each desk, giving a piece of paper that had their Assignments and partners on it. Miss Dawes came to he and Adam and handed them each their paper.

Eli looked down at his and was shocked. His eyes bulged and he almost thought he was dreaming.

"You'll have the rest if class to get with your partners and get started." Miss Dawes said.

He looked down at the paper again,

_Student: Elijah Goldsworthy_

_Assignment: Write a short story on your most pleasurable hobby._

_Partner: Clare Edward_s

"Hey man, who'd you get?" Adam asked but Eli simply ignored him, instead looking around the classroom. There was no way she was here—in this class. He didn't see her. Maybe it was a different Clare Edwards.

Not Likely.

"Ahem." A too familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around to be met with his favorite pair of blue eyes.

_You feel my breath on your neck, can't believe I'm right behind you._

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>

**Not a total bust, right?**

**Eh, it'll be better next time.**

**Translation: **

**Rosina: Bianca, make sure you have everything you need, and remember: you don't need any more problems, lay off the boys for a while, focus on you.**

**Bianca: Mom, I know, I know, Im not a little girl anymore; I can take care of myself.**

**Jahida? Rosina? I like those names. Actually I had to look up a name for Ali's mom because I didn't know any Indian/Muslim names, but I like it.**

**So...**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it.**

**Yeah, thanks guys, this is my first M rated fic, and I like they waqy people are responding to it.**

**~Pho:)**


	3. You Say I'm Not Your Type

**Hey Guys!**

**It's me! I'm back! And I'm here to stay!**

**I hope you've all missed this story as much as I have uploading it!**

**I know this chapter's short, but I think it gets the point acrossed.**

**And there has been some confusion, so I'm going to clear that up in the bottom Author's note.**

**But anyway, here's finally, Chapter three of _If I Never See Your Face Again_ **

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Degrassi, or Maroo 5's _If I Never See Your Face Again_ **

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**You Say I'm Not Your Type**

_Fate._ _It has to be. _There was no other way Clare and Eli could have come face to face again. A smile lit up his face; This was his shot.

"Clare," He breathed.

"Uh, yeah, you're Elijah, right?"

_What?_ She totally disregarded him. It was like she had forgotten all about him.

"Uh…yeah, I'm Eli. Don't you remember me?" He asked surprised and slightly hurt.

"Remember you? I just met you," She giggled. She acted as if she had no _clue_ who the man sitting in front of her was.

"You've got to be kidding me," Eli scoffed, "You're going to sit there, look me dead in the face, and say you don't know me?" He questioned, growing angry.

"But…I don't know you," She said again, looking down at her paper, "Can we just get started on our assignment, please?"

"No. Not until you admit that you remember who I am," He insisted.

"Okay, I know who you are," Clare said.

"You do?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. You're my English partner that claims we've met sometime before, more like insists, and is frankly, scaring me,"

"No, no, no! I didn't just make you up, I didn't imagine you! You have the same cinnamon curls ,the same pale skin, sweet smile, and beautifully mesmerizing blue eyes. Those, I could not make up. Why are you acting like you don't know who I am?" He begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. I don't remember ever meeting. I _never have_,"

"So, what, did you come down with amnesia or something?"

Clare scoffed, offended, "No, I haven't . Face it Eli, I don't know you prior to meeting you today,"

Just then, Miss Dawes spoke, "Okay now, I have to run out quickly so class dismissed until tomorrow," And she left the room.

"I'm really sorry I can't be who you want me to be, but I hope I'll get to know you better," Clare said, collecting her bearings and smiling shyly.

She left the classroom leaving Eli dumbfounded. But he wasn't having any of that. He followed her out of the classroom.

"Oh, you know me!" He called, "In fact, you know me intimately," If she was going to act like she had no clue who he was, he'd air this shit out.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped around fiercely, walking back towards Eli, "I have no idea what you're talking about," She seethed through clenched teeth, forcing a smile as she looked back about people gathering to watch.

He smirked, tapping his index finger against his chin, "No, no, I think you do," He said speaking louder than really necessary, "You remember that party last week? I was there with my friends, you were there with yours and we found out that we have," He chuckled, " _A lot_ of common interests," Clare balled her hands into fists, _I've got her exactly where I want her…_

"Last week I was packing to leave for University," She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, no doubt. But I'm talking about _after_. Oh, come on, Clare Bear, I _know_ you remember. I was minding my own business when the _sexiest_ woman I've _ever _seen comes up and practically seduces me on the dance floor,"

Clare's eyes flashed with anger as she stepped closer, "That's _not_ what happened," she snapped angrily. He smirked at her reaction, raising his eyebrows. Her own eyes widened in realization. She narrowed her eyes into thin slits, "Okay, what do you want?"

He smirked again, "I just want you to admit that you know me. That, and that you slept with me. There's no way you could forget that,"

"I was drunk,"

"No more than I,"

"It was a one night stand,"

"And yet, here we are,"

"You were a rebound. I was getting over a break up. It meant _nothing_," She seethed.

"Ouch, Blue Eyes, that one stung a little. But you're going to have to try harder than that,"

"I met you at a party, I was looking for a good time. You just happened to be it. I'm sorry you got the wrong idea, but I thought we were on the same page when you disappeared right after…" Eli saw the hurt flash quickly in her eyes as he realized what she was implying. She felt she was just some random hook up, and once he got what he wanted, he fled.

"Clare, I-"

"I'm over it," She said, smiling meekly at him, "Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my dorm," And without awaiting his reply. She walked around him, and left.

**xXx**

Clare walked into her dorm, slamming the door in frustration behind her, scaring Bianca who was sitting on her bed, filing her nails.

"Okay, okay; what's wrong, Chica?" She asked, concerned.

"My writing class, that's what's wrong!" She exclaimed as she belly-flopped onto her bed, muffling her screams into her pillow.

"I thought you wanted this class, you seemed so psyched about it. It was the tool you needed to fulfill your dreams or some shit like that. What happened?"

"No. No, Bee, the class is great. It's who's _in_ the class. Just when I think I was starting to get over him, he pops back up like a freaking weeble wobble(1)!"

"Fitz? I thought he was in the states-"

"No, not Fitz, Eli! Eli freaking Goldsworthy!"

Bianca's mouth formed into a small O in realization, "You want to know what makes this even better?" Clare began, "He's my fucking partner! I'm forced to work with him _all_ semester,"

"Did he totally disregard you and act like he had no idea who you were?" Bianca asked.

"No. I did that?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "At first, I acted as if I didn't know him. Then he started hitting below the belt. He finally blackmailed me into admitting it, and I tried to convince him it was just a one night stand and that I'm over it; over him. But, he's stubborn and won't just let it the frig go already,"

"Think about it, is it really such a bad thing?" Bianca asked her anxious best friend.

"Yes. It was suppose to be a one night thing that you move on and forget about. And now here it is, blowing up in my face!"

"So…what are you complaining about, Eli or the sex?"

"I don 't know, maybe both? First comes Eli, then that triggers the memory of the amazing, mid blowing sex…" She sighed in bliss.

"Okay…still not seeing the problem here, kid," Bianca said still baffled.

"God, I have issues…" Clare groaned.

"Okay, how about this; we go to the Dot, have Peter whip up one of his special ice coffees with double caramel shots, and get your mind off of Eli for a while?" Bianca suggested.

"Can we make it triple?" Clare muttered sadly.

"Well…Sunday was suppose to be our binge day…but what the hell; you're having a crisis now. It's on me,"

Right as Clare and Bianca were about to leave, there was knocking on their door. Bianca let out an annoyed sigh , but answered the door none the less. Clare went back to her laptop to wait, figuring she had time to start her paper because Ali was probably here with an hour long story about her days events.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bianca asked the intruder. This peaked Clare's interest. Bianca wasn't exactly the sweetest smelling rose in the field, but she gave people a chance before she showed her thorns. The only people that knew what dorm they were in were Ali and Owen.

"I just wanted to speak to Clare," A voice rung out. Clare paled when she recognized the voice, _Is he _everywhere _I go?_

"What makes you think-" Clare cut her off.

"It's alright, Bee," She said coming between Bianca and Eli, "I'll meet you at the Dot," Bianca gave Eli a pointed glare but did as Clare asked.

"You know what, Eli, you're really starting to piss me off. Are you stalking me now, or something?" Clare asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Uh, no, actually. I live right down the hall in dorm **269. **Small world, isn't it?" He said smirking.

Clare scoffed, "Too small," She began to walk away, "What do you want Eli, I haven't got time for this bullshit."

"I _just_ want for you to hear me out,"

"I told you, I'm over it,"

He grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Oh yeah? And what if I'm not? You weren't just some girl I hooked up with and didn't give a second thought about. If you were, would I be here right now? I've thought about you every day all week hoping you might be attending school here so I could see you again,"

"You mean so you could fuck me again?"

"No! I swear, it's not about that! And I honestly lost you in the crowd and I've been kicking myself for not getting a chance to know you better. I just don't want you to feel like all of this is nothing," He said, smiling meekly.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"More or less," He said shrugging.

"Maybe you should hear _me_ out," She started, stepping closer, "You. Mean. Nothing. I was looking for a good lay. You're not my type. Face it Eli, I'm just not that into you. Nothing more, nothing less. You could kiss me right now and it would still mean nothing. For the sake of our grades, can we keep a _platonic_ relationship? Maybe we can even be friends!" Clare said sarcastically. She turned around smirking at his dumbfounded expression and began again to walk away.

"I don't believe you!" Eli yelled out.

"Well then watch me walk!" She called back.

**xXx**

Clare finally made it to The Dot and sighed in relief when she realized Eli hadn't followed her. She saw Bianca chatting at the counter with Peter, a seat saved for her and her caramely goodness. She rushed to it with gratitude.

"Hey, Sis. Long day?" Peter asked, wiping down the counter with a damp rag.

"You could say that," Clare said twirling her spoon around in her coffee.

"Too long to take down a few orders?" He asked.

"Haha, nice try," Clare said.

"Okay. I'll do it myself. It's a slow day anyway," He sighed, trudging along.

"So what did he say?" Bianca asked.

"He started spouting some bullshit about how he cares, and he lost me in the crowd," Clare waved her hand as if it were irrelevant.

"And what did you say?"

"Everything short of, 'go fuck yourself'," She answered.

"Clare…"

"Oh, don't worry. I told him I wanted us to just get past this so our grades aren't jeopardized and we could have a platonic relationship,"

"You think he's gonna stick by what you say?" Bianca asked.

Clare looked up, "Not a chance,"

**xXx**

"So who did Dawes partner you with?" Adam asked when Eli went back to the dorm.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Eli said, shaking his as he lay on his bed.

"Try me,"

"Clare. Edwards,"

"Oh, no way," Adam said, "Shit like tha doesn't just happen man,"

"I know, man,"

"So what happened?" Adam asked.

"She says I'm not her type and to just leave her alone. She wants nothing to do with me that doesn't have to do with our class," Eli answered regretfully.

"So are you going to listen to her?"

Eli looked up from his hands, smirking, "Not a chance,"

_You say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I want to say this, because there was a review that really bothered me today. The review was annonymous, but to anyone who feels the same way, this is assurance for you.<strong>

**I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I've never read a story similar to this one or even with the same name. I'm afraid you're mistaken and would greatly apreciate it if you didn't accuse me of such things. I did not plagerize this story, the only inspiration I had for this was the song, If I Never See Your Face Again, by Maroon 5, (which I claim no ownership to) and my best friend who supports me and reads my stories. I can assure you, all of my stories are one of a kind and are not taken from any one else. I can even prove, I've got every draft written down, and ideas for future chapters. I'm sorry if I've upset anybody in any way but I can promise this story is my own. Thank you.**

**So...that's it.**

**(1) Have you ever heard of Weeble Wobbles? You know, 'Weebles Wobble, but they don't fall down!' Yeah, those.**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Oh, I've missed doing this...**

**~Pho:)**

**And to whoever it was that accused me of plagerizing, grow some balls and don't leave it as annonymous. I could have fixed this whole thing easier if you had just left me some way to get back to you to assure you, THIS IS MY STORY! MY own ideas.**


	4. You're Not the Only One

**Hey guys,**

**I know, I know, it's been a while.**

**I had a tiny bit of writers block and I didn't like what I was coming up with.**

**But better late than never, right?**

**I can promise, I'll try my best to never take this long again, but I can't promise to stay on a schedule.**

**When I update, I update, but it should never be more than two weeks.**

**So, my apologies.**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Degrassi, or Maroon 5's _If I Never See Your Face Again, _just the ideas that run through my head, a pen and notebook, and this laptop I'm sitting here typing on.**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**You're Not the Only One**

For weeks things went on as they were, Eli tried and tried to at least get Clare to open up a little to him, but she always shot him down. Nothing he tried seemed to work. All she ever wanted to talk about was the class and assignments. Sometimes he even wondered if it was the same Clare Edwards. But he'd already been down that road before.

He didn't understand what her problem was. He hadn't tried to force her into anything, or do _that_ again with her. All he wanted was a little bit of acknowledgement. I mean, hey, was that so much for a guy to ask? Eli didn't think so.

One morning Clare came in, running a bit late. Her papers were uncharacteristically falling from her arms, her coffee tucked into her elbow as she tried to pull up the sleeve of her navy blazer and all he was simply trying to do was help.

"Running late?" Eli asked.

"Oh, no, I'm always this unprepared and unorganized," Clare remarked sarcastically.

Eli rolled his eyes and reached out to her, "Here, give me something," He offered.

"No thank you, I'm just fine,"

"People that say they're fine, are always lying. In fact, the three biggest lies in history are, 'I'm fine,' 'that was my last piece of gum,' and I have read and agree to all of the Terms & Conditions,'"

Clare giggled and lost her balance, managing to save the scalding hot coffee but dropping her papers everywhere.

"Now can I help you?"

"No, Eli, I said I'm fi—okay," She said looking up at him.

"I just want to help you, I'm not going to blackmail you for that,"

"No, just everything else, right?" She asked.

"Fine, be late to class; see if I care," He scoffed, walking off. The only problem was, he did care. Way too much, did he care.

**xXx**

"She's still giving you the cold shoulder, ain't she?" Drew asked as he sat in the lounge staring at the Xbox screen.

Eli sighed, " Yeah man, she is. And it's really starting to piss me off,"

Drew looked at him like he was crazy, "Man, what's wrong with you? You fucked her and you want her back? That's not how it works. You have no idea how much I envy you that she isn't hung up on you like some of the broads I hook up with. Eli, Bro, it's a blessing in disguise. Unless _you're_ the bitch in this situation?"

"Watch it, Torres," Eli warned.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Drew feigned, "I'm shaking in my Timberlands," He said poking him in his cheek, "All I'm sayin' is, stop complaining and just take it without question," He said as he grabbed his football gear and left the dorm.

"I hope you know I don't agree with Drew's methods, right?" Adam asked as he brought Eli a Pepsi from the mini fridge they begged their DA for.

"You're friends with Clare," He pointed his can towards him.

"That's besides the point," Adam said, "So what are you gonna do to win you're girl, cause, you know, I've never seen Elijah Goldsworthy…lose,"

"Hey! Don't you dare say that! I do not lose, have not lost, and don't plan to any time soon. No more of that language in this dorm!" He said.

"Yes, Sir!" Adam saluted him, "So what's your plan?" He asked taking a chug from his beverage.

Eli pondered a moment, "Have you ever seen a Jenna Marbles video(1)?" He asked.

"No…why?"

"Well, she has this amazing philosophy. Girls hate each other, it's like a genetic thing or something. They love to compete with each other. Well what if Clare had some competition?"

"You're gonna make her jealous?"

"I'm gonna try. Adam, you ready to go creepin'?" Eli asked with a sly look on his face.

"Oh, this'll be good," Adam said as Eli grabbed his blazer and keys and walked out the door.

**xXx**

Clare was tired. She's worked a five hour shift because Ali was sick and needed her to fill in. So far she's had pie thrown at her by a rebellious two year old, over filled and almost flooded the soda machines in exhaustion, and been forced to clean the men's bathroom. It was already nine o'clock and she had classes tomorrow at seven in the morning. She was closing at eleven and she still had a paper she had to finish so that Eli could correct it.

When Peter told her she had to close, she asked why, "Darce told me she has something important to tell me, she even cooked me dinner and everything. You know when the last time she did that was?" Little did he know, he was about to be a daddy!

Darcy had called up her sister that morning after her appointment saying she was pregnant. Of course Clare was happy for her and excited that she was going to be an aunt, but this big news left her to close the Dot.

That cursed clock Clare had been staring at all evening told her she had only fifteen minutes left. No one was going to come in; it was the graveyard shift. She figured she could get away with closing early.

She switched the sign from Open to Closed and started wiping off the counter. As she was doing this, she heard the bell chime.

"We're closed," She said without looking up.

"No you're not, the sign hours say seven to eleven on weekdays, nine to nine on weekends. It's a Thursday and only…ten forty-eight. Beside, we won't take long," _Oh, dear Lord, not now_, Clare thought as she recognized _his_ voice.

She looked up and saw Eli was his arm around some girl, shoulder length wavy brown hair, a petite frame, tight clothing, and way too much make-up. She was the brunette Jenna. _Whore_, Clare thought.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at the clock. _Son of a flying mother_-

"Aren't you gonna take our orders?" Eli asked as he and the little harlot he'd come in with sat without being seated.

Clare grabbed two menus and slapped down on them down on the table, "How may I help you?" She asked lifelessly.

"Uck, rude much? What happened to service with a smile?" The insolent girl asked with high pitched, nasally voice. _Dumb bitch_, "You're lucky I don't talk to your manager; I could have you fired,"

"Listen, Sweetie, it's almost eleven o'clock and closing, I'm tired, and you see this badge? I am the manager. This is a family run business, so I will ask again, how can I help you?" She snapped.

"Okay, that's enough Jules," Eli intervened, "I'll get a coffee and a piece of your cheesecake please?"

"You?" Clare asked as she wrote down the order.

"Can I get bottled water and a salad?"

"We stop serving salads after seven, I can get you a donought or a slice of cake or-"

"Ew, no thanks. Way too many calories. Just get me the bottled water,"

Clare looked at Eli profoundly, and snickered, "We only have from the tap," Clare said.

"The tap?" The bimbo asked.

"Yeah, you know, like the faucet?" Clare said.

The girl continued to look at her funny, "Just get her the water," Eli said looking annoyed.

Clare walked away sucking her tongue against her teeth to keep from saying something she may regret later. She put the pot on to warm and sliced a piece of the cheesecake placing it in a Styrofoam container, and got a kiddie cup for the water, including one of those temperature determined color changing straws.

"Here ya go. I'm gonna have to ask to leave because it's eleven o'clock and we're now officially closed,"

"What the fuck is this?" The girl asked.

"It's a kiddie cup, you know, cause you have the intelligence of a four year old," Eli couldn't help but laugh at Clare's comment.

"Eli!" The girl cried.

"Oh, Julia, calm down, Blue Eyes was just joking," Eli soothed her, still chuckling.

"Blue Eyes? You know her?" Julia asked. She looked from Eli to Clare and Clare smiled smugly, causing Julia to look back at Eli coldly, "Oh. I see," She said.

"Um…I guess we'll go. Can I just get the check please?" Eli asked looking at Clare apologetically.

"Yeah," She walked to the counter to ring them up, turned back and saw Julia clinging herself to Eli, her tongue down his throat. Clare wasn't sure if she imagined it, but she thought Eli looked shocked.

"Ehem," Clare cleared her throat. Eli pulled out a ten and told her to keep the change. As Eli and Julia began to walk out, Clare called out, "Oh, and hun? The next time you decide you're going to be nasty to someone, remember the people that handle your food," Clare said with a sickly sweet smile. She heard the Julia's jaw make an audible drop, and laughed. She took off her Dot apron, wiped down the table Julia had infected and turned out the lights.

She walked out the front door locking it behind her. She heard a small crunching noise under her feet and she pulled her jacket closer to her body as she bent down to retrieve the mysterious item. There were three roses wrapped in a piece of white paper, two red, one white. Attached to the white rose was a card that read simply, _to Clare. Here's your first hint._

_Here's your first hint?_ Clare pondered to herself. She wasn't quite sure what to think of the gift but she didn't have a good feeling about it. A chill ran up her spine and she quickly threw the flowers in the trash.

She stealthily walked to her car, jumping at every shadow and noise with the moving wind. When she finally got to the car, she opened the locks with shaking hands, dropping her keys in the process. She quickly slid in, slamming on the power locks.

"Okay, Clare; breathe," She reasoned with herself. After a few tries, she turned on the car, turning up the radio to drown out her thoughts. She honestly didn't know what had her so spooked, but she didn't want to find out.

She made it to campus, almost hitting a cat in the process. She moved quickly, hoping not to be seen by her peers, and was successful. She was most grateful to whatever God had been avoiding her all night when she realized Eli hadn't been waiting for her like she expected him to be.

She pulled on her best poker face so Bianca wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey, Edwards, how'd your shift go?" Bianca asked as she lied on her bed, popping her gum and flipping through her magazine.

"It went fine, until Eli and this tramp came in the last ten minutes," Clare groaned.

"Oh, how'd that go?" Bianca asked.

"Bee, if you were working, you would have ripped her extensions out," Clare said.

"That bad, huh?"

"The worst. I'm gonna go take a shower and go to sleep; it's been a _long_ day,"

"Sleep tight, chica,"

Clare closed the bathroom door and locked it behind her. She turned the water on cold and just stood under it for what seemed like hours. _Maybe tomorrow will be better._

**xXx**

Eli walked into English the next day, laughing with Adam.

"I'm telling you, man, it worked perfectly, exactly like I said," Eli bragged.

"You got Clare jealous; big deal," Adam said.

"No, she wasn't just jealous, she was furious. I mean, smoke coming out of her ears, face turning red furious,"

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Well, I picked up a girl I found walking around campus using my oh so clever, Eli charm," He started cockily, "And we went to the Dot. It was almost closing but I insisted she served us. She was tired and not so chipper and the girl…shit, I don't even remember what her name was, well she got really rude. Clare told her out flat she wasn't dealing with and she'd hand her ass back to her on a platter,"

"Are you sure that was Clare jealous and not just her telling the bitch to shut up?" Adam questioned.

Eli looked to see Clare sitting down beside him, "Well we're about to find out, aren't we?"

"Hey, Clare,"

"Eli," She replied flatly.

"Oh, what's wrong, Blue Eyes? You're not still pissed about last night, are you?"

"That stupid harlot was rude and insolent and I was tired and didn't deserve any of her crap," Clare said.

"Aw, why's she got to be a harlot?" Eli asked teasingly.

"For one, her clothes were we too tight...and short and she wore too much make up and-"

"That doesn't make her a hooker,"

"All that depends on what street corner you picked her up from," She countered.

They could hear Adam in the background going 'oooooh' and try to cover it up with a cough.

"Seems like you two were awfully comfortable last night," Clare said, taking the conversation into a new direction.

"How do you figure?"

"I don't know, she was only swallowing your tongue," She answered.

"Is that jealousy I smell?" Eli asked, looking back at Adam and mouthing, 'I told you so.'

"Me? Jealous? Of what?" Before Eli could answer, Miss Dawes came into the room starting her lecture. Clare turned around with a _humph_ but Eli wasn't leaving it at that.

"You know, it could have been you if you wouldn't try so hard to resist me,"

She let out a gasp but bit her tongue, figuring it would just be better to ignore him, as hard as that may be.

_It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one. I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

* * *

><p><strong>Still not sure how I feel about this chapter...<strong>

**(1) Has anyone seen a Jenna MArbles video? She's freaking hilarious. And can you imagine _Eli_ watching them? Too freaking funny. Speaking of Jenna, it's Wednesday! And anybody that watches her knows that means a new video is gonna come out today.**

**Okay, this is important; Adam. Perceive him as you wish. I'm not going to stress on whether he's a transgender or born a male, and I love that story line so I personally wouldn't mess with it. Adam is Adam, go at is as you may. There's no real distinction in this story.**

**Clare's got a secret admirer. Is she right to be skeptical? Or should she let it play out? **

**You know what_ you_ should do? You should tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Just click that pretty blue review button.**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**I love reading them.**

**~Pho:)**


	5. It's Hard Not to Give In

**Hey guys...**

**Remember me?**

**You probably don't...**

**I know, I know, if there's still anyone reading, don't be angry with me.**

**I had a minor case of Writer's Block and not enough time to work through it, so I'm sorry.**

**I have NOT given up, but I was given sudden inspiration to upload when one of my very favorite fanfiction authors(The Cliffhanger Girl) reviewed. Like, I died of happiness on the inside.**

**So, to make up for my short hiatus, I rushed this, so excuse any cheesiness or mediocracy or grammar errors because there may be some.**

**but love me for updating, (sooner better than later, right?)**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Degrassi or _If I Never See Your Face Again_ by Maroon 5. All that's mine is this story idead (which, I can assure you, is MINE!)**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**It's Hard Not to Give In**

It's been a week since Clare and Eli's little spat in English, and not much had been changed between the two. The only thing that has seemed to have changed, (to Adam at least), was that Clare wasn't trying so hard to avoid Eli anymore. She realized it was an inevitable fact; Eli, for the rest of the semester, was a part of her life. Asking Miss Dawes to switch partners would be childish, and she was better than that. She'd have to deal.

Adam thought it was only sexual frustration causing a wedge between them now. But who knew? They were speaking; that was all that mattered.

As Eli and Clare sat in their English class, they spoke with Adam about different irrelevant nonsense like the football scores and next weekend's weather predictions. A loud booming noise scared them back to reality as Miss Dawes flew into the lecture room like a bat out of hell, her hair in a tangled mess atop of her head; her robe like dress flew about her doing nothing for her rather petite figure, and her wire-rimmed glasses rested just on the tip of her nose.

"If we have to be here on time, why is she _always_ late?_" _Adam questioned.

"Was there something you wished to say, Mister Torres? Or may I begin my lesson? The floor is yours, if you so please, " No matter how crazy she seemed, Miss Dawes' senses were spot-on.

Very much afraid of public speaking, Adam shook his head timidly, "No thank you, Miss,"

She smiled and nodded politely to him. She walked around the room once, twice, three times, before she finally began, "I trust you all emailed your papers to my mailbox by midnight last evening, yes? Great. Right on to your new one, shall we?" She danced back down the aisle grabbing a stack of papers from her desk – the outline for the assignment.

It was a rather creative paper – even for someone as spontaneous as Miss Dawes- and a very interesting concept. It would take most of Eli and Clare's time, nearly all of it would have to be together. They had to come up with a topic in which they disagreed greatly on, understand and argue the other's point of view, and make it believable. There was much Clare and Eli didn't agree on, it was a point of deciding what they disagreed on _so much_, it'd be perfect for this paper.

"Say one of you listens to country music and the other prefers hard rock? I want you to argue in your partner's favor; make me truly _believe _you feel so strongly about something you may in fact greatly disapprove of. On the rubric, put your names and the topics you've decided. I want this in my email by twelve AM Sunday morning. No extensions. _No_ exceptions. This assignment could do nothing to your grade or be worth a quarter of it. That, I have not yet decided," On that note, she took off her glasses and stuck them in the mess on her head, sat in her chair and opened her book; a Miss Dawes signal to begin.

Eli leaned up to Clare's shoulder, causing a shiver to go down her spine as he spoke, "Oh, Blue Eyes, what to do, what to do?" in a husky whisper in her ear.

Deciding to shoot him down with sarcasm rather than cruelty, "I don't know, I mean, there's so much we disagree on," She said with a smirk and a lightness to her tone.

Mocking hurt with a coy smile playing at his lips, Eli sunk back into his chair, "Our definitions of things slightly differ," He stated.

"An example, Mister Goldsworthy?"

"What I see as passionate, romance between a man and a woman, you confuse with a meaningless one night stand,"

Clare's smile dropped,_ we're back to this?_ she thought to herself, "Because in most cases, including ours, that is all it ever is. And we can't write about our fling in this paper," She scolded.

"Our '_fling'?"_ Eli questioned.

"Would you prefer I use subtly? Because all it was, was a drunken hookup," Clare argued.

Eli shook his head as if he'd been slapped, "No, Clare, just no. We had neither a one night stand, nor a _'Fling,' _whatever the fuck that is…"

"Well, for now, let's just agree to disagree, because we need something controversial to write about that won't get us kicked out of class and sex, does not qualify," She said.

"I beg to differ," He argued.

"Of course you do…" Clare murmured, "Please, just think of something?"

It was silent for a few moments until Eli spoke.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed.

"Okay…care on sharing?"

"God," He stated.

"Well, this is a two person project, I need to kno-" She began rambling offended.

"No, no Clare. We can write about God," He said.

"I'm still not seeing-"

"You believe in it. I don't. You're a practicing Christian, I'm a non-believing Atheist," He explained.

"How did you know-" She began and was yet again, cut off.

"You remember Adam? Good ol' Adam. He told how much of a Bible Thumper you were in high school. He even showed me a picture of you and him when you were wearing that cute little Catholic school uniform. You wouldn't happen to still have that would you, because that would be _really-_"

"Stop talking," She demanded, "Your point? She asked through clenched teeth.

"Someone who once worshipped something so strongly couldn't possibly write in the point of view of an atheist," He explained.

"Oh? And if you're such a big bad atheist, what makes you think you know _anything_ about Christianity?" Clare challenged.

"I know enough that I'll get the better grade," He said place his arms behind his head, assurance radiating from him.

"Are you always this cocky?"

"If you want to talk about cocky-"

"Stop. Talking." Clare seethed, causing Eli to chuckle.

"To answer your question, yes. With cockiness, there's assurance," He shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I think the proper statement is with cockiness there's _arrogance_," She rebutted.

"Do you _doubt_ my skills?" He asked, placing his hand over his heart in feign shock.

"As a matter of fact, I do," She said.

"And you think you can bad mouth your "Higher Power"?"

"I wouldn't be bad mouthing Him, I'd simply be writing a research essay in _your _point of view," She justified.

"Why don't we make this interesting, huh?" Eli mused.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Clare asked, now intrigued.

"Just a little bet. If I win- get the higher grade- you, my dear, must run through Terrance Hall,"

"Is that all? Easy. I'll have you know, I was on my high school's Track and Field team," She beamed confidently.

Eli's smirk only grew wider, _she's _so_ naïve,_ he thought.

"No, doubt, no doubt, but Clare, I wasn't finished," this caused a cold sweat to break on the back of her neck, "If I win, you'll have to run through Terrance Hall, naked," He said with a sly grin.

Clare swallowed hard and looked him in the eye, "O-okay," she began timidly, I mean if his paper was better, she was risking _expulsion_ here, "But _when I win_, you have to dress up as Peter pan, green tights and all, and stand in front of the Dot screaming at the top of your lungs, 'I AM PETER _FUCKING _PAN!' for an hour. Or until someone calls the police," She laughed inwardly at herself and her childhood obsession with a flying twelve year old that never aged.

"Deal. Because that's _never_ going to happen. Because _I'm _going to get the higher grade," He said, not sounding too sure of himself anymore.

"Uh huh. Who're you trying to convince, me or yourself?" She questioned with a teasing smile and the bite of her lip.

"Oh, keep talking, Edwards. You'll see. I'm _going _to win this war," He said, eyeing her challengingly.

"Don't count on it, Goldsworthy," She said raising her eyebrows at him. They stared each other down for a good sixty seconds before Miss Dawes spoke.

"Class dismissed,"

"I'll meet you at the Dot for information?" Clare confirmed, still a competitive look many people would cower from in her eyes.

"Sure, if _you _need it," Eli mocked, pushing passed her in the doorway, looking back to chuckle and smirk.

"He is just so…_urg!" _Clare muttered to herself shaking her head back and forth as she walked towards her dorm.

**xXx**

"Clare Bear, come _on_," Alli whined from Clare and Bianca's doorway.

It was Thursday night and none of the girls or Owen had class in the morning. Alli had decided it was time for a movie night and she had to grovel for three days to make Owen go see _The Vow_ with them, (though in truth, she was the _only_ one that wanted to see it,) and she wasn't letting anyone ruin her plans. She even let them all pick to have dinner at Little Miss Steak's, to which in Alli's opinion, was gross, tacky, and fattening.

"Alli, you don't understand-" Clare droned, no sense of emotion on her face as she typed away at her Dell.

"'I have to get a higher grade than Eli if I value my self respect and reputation,' I know, I know, but Jesus Christ! What's he gonna make you do, wash his underwear for a month?" She questioned annoyed.

Clare stopped typing momentarily, "Worse. _Much_ worse," She shook in disgust and went back to typing.

"Come on! You have all day to work on it tomorrow, give up four hours and have a good time tonight!" Alli argued.

"I'm sorry, Als. Bianca, why don't you call Drew and invite him, Alli, you've got Owen; make it a date night. I'd only be a third wheel, and you know, I'm not much of a chick flick type of gal," She defended.

"Says the girl who's already bought her tickets for the midnight showing of _The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part Two_," Bianca laughed.

"Guys, I can't. I just can't. I _really_ need this night, but I need more to finish this, and do it well," Clare said.

"You know what, fine, fine!" Alli threw her hands up in the air, "Go ahead and sit here all night, you'd be no fun with your mind on your stupid paper anyway," She screamed theatrically as she stutted down the hall.

Clare let out a relived sigh and turned to Bianca.

"You can't come out for a few hours?" Bianca asked, a lot nicer than Alli was being.

"Sorry, Bee. But could you pick me up a piece of Little Miss Steak's chocolate lava cake?" She asked.

"Sure thing," Just as Bianca was about to leave she turned around, "Hey, what exactly is this bet you and Eli have going on anyway?" She asked curiously.

"If he gets the higher grade…I have to streak through Terrance Hall," Bianca started laughing.

"And what if you win?"

"He has to dress up as Peter Pan outside the Dot and scream 'I am Peter fucking Pan' for an hour," Bianca laughed even harder.

"Type your little ass off, Escritor Pequeños, and make sure I'm working that day," She laughed as she left the room and walked down the hall to invite Drew.

Clare giggled and went back to her typing.

**xXx**

Adam and Eli sat in their dorm playing Xbox with Drew when there was a knock on the door. Adam paused the game to open it and saw Bianca standing there.

"So Alli is dragging me to see the Vow and then go to dinner with her and Owen and Clare bailed because she is working on her English paper so I was wondering if you would help me not be a third wheel," She spoke to Drew.

"The Vow?"

"We're going to Little Miss Steak's after," She said quickly.

"Alright, I'm in. Later fellas," He smirked at them as he grabbed his blazer and Bianca's hand.

"They're not even dating and he's whipped," Adam complained as he slammed the door, just barely missing Drew's ankle.

"Aw, has Adam not found his special girl yet?" Eli teased, pinching his cheek.

"No, I just choose to live in the real world. You know, where guys don't go around chasing girls like they're the bitch," he snarked.

"Hey now, watch it, Torres," Eli warned, teasing with an undertone of seriousness, "What about that Alli girl? She's…pretty," He couldn't help but chuckle at his friends little crush.

"She's something, alright," Adam said, "Hey, you!" He called, scaring Eli half to death, causing him to spill his soda everywhere.

"Adam, what the actua—"

"Yeah, yeah, what the actual fuck, did you finish your essay?"

"What essay?"

"Oh, you know, the one Dawes assigned us that just happens to determine your fate as a self-respecting student here at the University of Toronto," Adam said nonchalantly.

"You mean the bet? Oh, I've got that down pat. There is _no_ _way_ Clare Edwards is gonna beat me," He said cockily.

**xXx**

"There is _no way_ Clare Edwards beat me…" Eli said sorrowfully as he stood outside the Dot in a large trench coat covering his green, his ten year old _female_ cousin's green shirt, placing the cap with the red feather which Clare handed him on his head.

Clare's grade: Ninety-eight.

Eli's grade: Eighty-seven

"Oh, but you did, Kid. I have your essay right here. Oh, look, Miss Dawes even wrote a little note, 'Great writing, but not quite believable. It was see-through,' Do you want to know what she wrote on mine?" Clare boomed with excitement.

"No. Thank you," Eli seethed through his teeth.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there!" She pushed him, taking out her flip camcorder silently thanking her father for that more than convenient birthday present.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for this, Edwards!"

"Not likely! I hope you've had _a lot_ of water!"

"May as well get this over with…_I'M PETER FUCKING PAN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan was like my childhood obsession.<strong>

**Don't judge me!**

**Again, so sorry for the wait and how much this chapter has epically _failed_.**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**I love your reviews...**

**~Pho:)**


	6. Returning From My Hiatus

**Returning From My Hiatus**

**Hey guys,**

**I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated on this story, and I said I wouldn't do that anymore, but reality has seriously dealt me a shitty hand. Even my summer vacation has been crap far! And I can't promise any form of steadiness in the up coming school year because I can't tell you how many extra AP classes I'm taking and it's going to be, with lack of a better word, hectic. **

**Not to mention I've had like chronic writers' block and I just had no idea where to go with this story. **

**So, expect a new chapter within the next few weeks; no more than three.**

**And again, I'm so, so, so, **_**soooo**_** sorry for the way-too-long of an absence.**

**And just to get me back in the groove of things, expect to see one-shot's and mini series of different things, like Degrassi, The Hunger Games, and even the MTV series Awkward. **

**Again, I'm so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry about not updating.**

**I hope people still want to read this…**

**Love Always, **

**~Pho:)**


End file.
